


With You For Life

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Freeform, I never know what to put here, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Prison AU, i guess, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell- Young, scared and in Prison.<br/>Phil Lester- Tough, brave and in Prison</p>
<p>When there worlds colide, will Dan still want to escape or will he stay with him for a lifetime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You For Life

I stood in front of the judge, her fierce green eyes burning holes in my soul. My knees were shaking as if I was a thousand feet in the air and was about to jump to my death. But no, I wasn't going to jump to my death, other people were going to push me instead.

"Daniel James Howell, you are being accused today, the 24th of December 2015, of dealind illegal class B drugs, such as cannabis, codeine and ketamine. What do you pleed?" The judge shouted, no sympathy evident at all.

"Guilty.." I mumble.

* * *

 

"Again?" I hear her shout at me, obviously not hearing me.

"Guilty." I say louder this time, ashamed at myself, putting my head down and staring intently at the handcuffs that hung losely from my thin wrists. It's hard to eat when you are on the run, after all. Not from the police though, from the gangs. The gangs that I owed the money to for me to sell the drugs in the first place. They would find and slit my throat for sure. So really, I should be relieved that I was going inside. However, my nerves were still present. What about the people in the prison, the ones that"know a guy"? I could just as easily be found by them.

"Well, jury, we need you not in this case. Feel free to leave." The judge said in a stern voice. The jury got up and left. I left my eyes directed down though, not wanting to see the looks of sympathy that were surely being pointed in my direction.

"Now, Daniel. Do you know what the sentence is for this?" The lady in front of me said, her tone of voice staying ever strict. I wondered if she was ever king, if when she went hone to her family, was her voice kind and gentle. Did she ever let me eyes be happy, or stop that frown on her face? Or was she just a grumpy bitch who was moody all of the time? I didn't think that she could ever be happy, she just didn't seem like the time.

"No, miss." I whisper, my head still bowed in shame. A tear runs down my cheek, surprising me at the sudden outburst of emotion.

"I will sentence you to 5 years behind bars in the Manchester prison. However, you can be released in 3 years for good behaviour and a promise of community service. Do you understand?" The judge quipped. I nodded slowly.

"Yes miss." I sobbed, my shoulders shaking in time with my tears.

~~~~~~~

The van stopped suddenly, making me lift my head from its downward state. The doors opened, bright light blinding my tired eyes.

"Out." The policeman outside the van said to me in a not-stern-but-really-tired voice. I obliged, lifting myself to my feet with my cuffed hands. The skin around my wrists was worn sore from the constant rubbing of the cold metal. I squinted my tired eyes, blinded from the contrast of the light of day from the dim cage in the van. My eyes adjusted slowly but surely, eventually revealing my fate that was laid out in front of me.

The walls were a blank white, only disrupted with the dusty brown splashed on from the pollution of the air around us.The bricks left a rough texture to the building; there formal outline protuding proudly, leaving a poor and cheap feel to it. A wave of anxiety and terror washed over my mind, making me drown in weapons in forms of words. 

I couldn’t help but be scared. I had read what prisons were like with my friends and I remember it being not so pretty. I mean, I was probably high at the time, but that’s not the point. My legs started shaking, fear spreading quickly around my body. I could feel my breath speading up, my heart rate becoming eratic. My vision went blurry, so many black spots infront of me. Everything seemed to be moving _too_ fast. People seemed to sprint across in front of me. I could feel myself swaying ever so slightly. Then more. And more. My breathing became so shallow that it was hard to breath. My legs buckled underneath me, my eyes slipping back into my head and my vision leaving me completely. The last thing I had saw was blue.

~~~~~~~

I woke up later; how much later, I couldn’t tell you. I left my eyes unopen, not making the bother to open them to see a sight that i probably wouldn’t like anyway. However, when I heard a low grunt, I knew that I just had to see where- or who- it came from.

My eyelids raised and my vision was blessed with the sight to see a startling shade of blue. I took a double take. That blue was someones _eyes._ My eyes focused properly, revealing a face. The owner of the face had ghostly pale skin; nearly pale enough to make him look _dead._ He had the blackest of black hair, a perculiar contrast against his white skin. along with his blue/yellow/green eyes, it was a nice face.

“You’re awake then.” The face stated, his voice low, but with a high whine to it that would be annoying on anybody else, but it was okay with him. He stood tall, I’d say just about the same height as me. He wasn’t of a particullarly big build and nor was he chunky. His figure was just about _average._ He was leaning against one of the white chest of drawers to the left of me.

“Y-yeah.” I stutter. It was only then that I realised how nervous and scared I actually was. The guy chuckled. He looked amused at my fear.

“Why are you in here anyway?” He asked, clearly curious. I mean, why wouldn’t he be? New meet that turned up and went straight to the sick beds? I am probably a laughing stock for him. Especially now that I can see his posture; cocky, important. He must be the big guy in here, I guessed. _I wonder what he is in for,_ I wondered before realising that I might not want to know the answer to that question. 

“I had a- I had a... I fainted.” I lied, not wanting to make me look like the pussy of the prison. That would be _horrifying._ The man looked at me, his expression clearly showing signs of picking up my bullshit. 

“Right.” He mumbled, dragging out the consonant. I nearly shivered at his tone of voice. He seemed to be able to coax you into his ways with just a few words. And yes, this sounds cheesy, but I felt drawn to him in weird ways, ways that I had never discovered before. 

“What’s your name, newbie?” He said suddenly, snapping to his feet from his leaning state and walked to the oppisote drawers to him. 

“Wh-What?” I stuttered.

“I need to look after you for a week, and it’d be easier if I could call you by a name other then ‘newbie’. Hmkay?” He stated, as if it was the obvious. Well, I guess it was. 

“I’m Dan.” I murmered quietly. He cupped his hand around his ear comically.

“Eh?” He said loudly, earning a small smile from me.

“Dan. My name is Dan.” I giggled, louder this time. The guy smiled a small smile at me.

“Well, Dan, I’m Phil.” He said warmly. I smiled at him, something warm growing in my stomach, only to become stone cold again. What if he was a _bad_ bad guy? What if he was just going to lure me in to push me away? What if he was going to hurt me? Get his gang of big, bad boys to bully me, tease me. I felt my knees collapse underneath me for a second time. The last thing I saw was arms rushing to help me.

~~~~~~

My eyes opened to quite the sight. What I saw before, after I woke up from fainting the first time. But only this time I was somewhere different, in a... Cell? 

“Lets try this for a secon time.” Says the owner of the eyes from the other side of the room. His tone was flat yet somewhat sarcastic. “My name is Phil, and welcome to my crib.” He says dramatically, as iif he was introducing someone to his own home. 

“Nice abode... I’m Dan.” I say with a slight smirk that was evident in my voice. Phil and I’s eyes met, locking. We stared at each other for a matter of seconds before we both fell into fits of laughter. 

Phil was sat on a bed oppisite to me. He looked over to me with amusant blatent in his eyes.

“You know earlier, when I said that I had to spend a week with you? Yeah? Well, I might’ve lied.” I looked at him, confused. “I’m going to be spending a lot more time with you. Oh! And I also might’ve said the wrong thing earlier when re-introducing myself. Hi, I’m Phil and welcome to _our_ crib.” He said, making me look once more, confused.

Then it hit me. I was sharing a cell with him. I felt a full wave of emotions wash over me at that moment. Happiness and joy because I knew him- sorta. Fear and anxiety because he now had the oppertunety the really hurt me, trick me and decieve me. Anger because I was oblivious in the first place. But all of them in one, I was actually relieved. He didn’t seem like a bad guy, so why not give him a chance?


End file.
